Oathkeeper's Kingdom Hearts Xover
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: A boy named Sora who dreams to see other worlds must find his friends Miley and Lilly with the help of TK, Davis, Kari, and Riku and Kairi. Review and no flames. Story coming soon in the fall.
1. Cast

Oathkeeper's Kingdom Hearts Crossover

By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09

* * *

Hey, everyone and welcome to what will be a crossover series. So here's the cast and it's not all a crossover because I wanted to have fun with who I picked

**Sora-Same role (the normal Riku and Kairi will jion Sora in this)**

**Riku-Miley Stewert (Hannah Montana**

**Kairi-Lilly Trescott (Hannah Montana)**

**Donald Duck-TK and Patamon/Davis and Veemon (Digimon) (Both boys will take up Donald's role and be the two sides of our feathered friend)**

**Goofy Goof-Kari and Gatomon (Digimon) (I think a good choice since they are both kind)**

**Mickey Mouse-Tai and Aqumon (Digimon) **

**Minnie Mouse-Sora and Biyomon (Digimon)**

**Daisy Duck-Yohei and Hawkmon (Digimon)**

**Pluto-Takato and Giulmon (Digimon)**

**Chip and Dale- Terriermon and Lopmon (Digimon)**

**Pete-Impmon (Digimon) or reader's choice**

**Maleficent- Glorifus (BTVS) (She'll have a better role in KH2)**

**Leon-Angel (BTVS/ATS)**

**Yuffie- Cordelia (BTVS/ATS)**

**Aerith-Tara (BTVS)**

**Cloud-Willow (BTVS) (Why both of them are the same in how they lost someone?)**

**Cid-Wesley (BTVS/ATS)**

**Sephiroth-Warren (BTVS)**

**Tifa-Kennedy (BTVS)**

**Huey, Duey, and Louie- Tommy, Susie, Cody (Digimon)**

**Jiminy- Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) (9 years old) (Wyatt will act as both chroniclier and fighter for the group)**

**Xehanort/Xemnas**

**Briag/Xigbar**

**Dalin/Xaldin**

**Even/Vexen**

**Aeleus/Lexeaus**

**Ienzo/Zexion-The main 6 will be the same**

**Lea/Axel- same role**

**Isa/Saix-Itachi**

**Demyx- reader's choice**

**Luxord-Marcus Hamilton (ATS)**

**Marluxia-THe First (Buffy's form) (BTVS)**

**Larxene-Diva (Blood plus)**

**Roxas-Himself (Namine's Kairi's nobody will jion Roxas as a 13th member too)**

**Namine-Lola (Hannah Montana) (Lilly's alter ego when With Hannah)**

**Xion- Alex Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) (Alex will survive her fight with Roxas and after dying and coming back, plays her part in KH2)**

**Terra- Faith Lahane (BTVS)**

**Aqua- Herself**

**Ventus-Himself**

**Vanitus-Himself**

**Master Eraqus-Rupert Giles**

**Master Xehanort-Himself**

**Hanyer- Sam Puckett (iCarly)**

**Pence-Cody Martin (Suite life series)**

**Olette- Zoey Brooks (Zoey 101)**

**Seifer- Spike (BYVS/ATS)**

**Raijin-Gunn (ATS)**

**Fuujin-Iryria (ATS)**

**Vivi-Andrew (BTVS)**

**Setzer-Lindsey (ATS)**

**Auron-Chris Perry or readers choice**

**Zack Fair-Xander or Riley (BTVS)**

**Merlin-Piper Halliwell (Charmed) **

**Yen Sid- himself**

**Flora-Amanda (BTVS)**

**Fuana-Vi (BTVS)**

**Merryweather-Rown (BTVS)**

**Yuna-Misty**

**Rikku-Dawn**

**Paine-Zoey**

**Tidus-Ash**

**Selphie-May**

**Wakka-Brock**

**Scrogge Mc Duck-Izzy and Tentomon**

**Jasmine-Herself**

**Cinderella-Herself**

**Belle-Maria Robotnik (Sonic series)**

**Snow White: Herself**

**Alice-Herself**

**Aurora-Dawn Summers (BTVS)**

**Beast's Castle-Shadow's Castle**

**Beast-Shadow**

**Ms Potts-Amy**

**Chip-Cream**

**Lumire-Sonic**

**Wardrobe-Rouge**

**Cogswath-Knuckles**

**100 acre Wood- Toy Story**

**Pooh-Woody**

**Tigger-Buzz**

**Piglet-Hamm**

**Rabbit-Mr Potado Head**

**Owl-Slinky Dog**

**Eeyore-Rex**

**Kanga-Jessie**

**Roo-Bullseye**

**(Need Ideas for Gopher)**

**Space Paranoids-Lyoko**

**MCP-XANA**

**Tron-Alieta**

**Sark-William**

**Deep Jungle-Mushroom Forest**

**Tarzan-Mario**

**Jane-Princess Peach**

**Terk- Princess Rosalina**

**Clayton-Wario**

**Kala-Daisy**

**Kerchek-Luigi**

Additional characters:

Paige Matthews

Peobe Halliwell

Prue Halliwell

Leo Wyatt

Rinoa: Buffy Summers

* * *

And that cast. the story will be up in the fall and remeber, respect who I choosed So no bashing. Please review


	2. CH1 Dive, Destiny Islands, & Digi Castle

Oathkeeper's Kingdom Hearts crossover

* * *

**Michael: Now for the first chapter of this crossover. Enjoy and review**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart/ Destiny Islands and Digi Castle

_I've been having these __weird thoughts lately... Like is any of this for real or not?_

A boy roughly around 14 years old stood alone on a stain glass portrait of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

_"So much to do, so little time__… Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?"_

The boy walked to the center of the stain glass as he was told. The boy looked to see three trapezoids stones appear in front of him, each showing a sword, a staff, and a shield.

Power sleeps in inside you. But if you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."

The boy walked and picked up the sword. He chooses the sword but gave up the shield. Suddenly, the stones sunk into the floor as the glass shattered, taking the boy falling into dark. He landed now on another circular floor of Cinderella. The Sword he chooses was in his hands.

_"You've been given the power to fight."_

The boy held the sword in his right hand and swung it once.

_"Alright, you got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." _

Just then, small black creatures appeared in front of the boy. They had small claw hands, yellow eyes, and bug like antennas.

_"In times you have to fight.__ You must keep your light burning strong."_

The boy attacked the creatures with the sword, destroying them. Then one sank to the floor and appeared behind him.

"_Behind you!"_

The boy turned around and attacked the black creatures. The black creatures then sunk into the floor and the boy was swallowed into the darkness, struggling to get out. The boy thrashed on the next glass panel, showing white silhouettes of four princesses. The boy looked to see a door. He walked up to it but had no way to open it. Behind him, a gold and brown treasure chest appeared. He opened it, receiving a potion. A large crate appeared next; he pushed the crate and with the sword, smashed it containing another potion. Finally a barrel appeared. He used the sword and smashed it too. After these Tasks were through, the door became solid and he entered it, light shining out. He now stood on a deck overlooking the sea, where three young kids stood waiting for something.

"_Hold on, the door won't open just yet. First tell me about you self."_

The Boy walked up first to a young boy with Raven hair, a black shirt with a yellow V on it, blue jeans, red and black sneakers, and a cap. He was Ash Ketchum. Ash said, "What are you afraid of?"

"The boy said, "Getting old"

"Is getting really that bad?"

The boy wondered what he meant but walked to the next teen. This one was a girl. She had brunette hair, a red and white bandana, a red and black shirt, a skirt-short combo and red and yellow shoes. She was May, another friend of the boy. She said, "Want is most important to you?"

"Friendship." He said with pride.

"Is Friendship such a big idea?" she said.

The boy wondered what she meant too but walked up to the third and final teen. She had brunette hair as well; a brown vest over a green shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. He was Brock. He said to the boy, "What do you want out of life?"

"To see rare sights." the boy said.

"You want to see rare sights, huh?" Brock said.

"_You are afraid of getting old, you want to see rare sights, and you want friendship. Your journey begins at __dawn, as long as the Sun is shining, your journey should be pleasant."_

"Sounds good." The boy said to the voice.

"_The day you will open the door is both far and near."_

The boy now stood on a stain glass portrait of a girl with brunette hair and wearing an elegant dress, with the pictures of three young women and a silhouette of an older woman. It was a girl named Dawn. The black creatures appeared and the boy took out the sword and fought the creatures. With the creatures gone, a rising stain glass window staircase appeared. The Boy walked up, not knowing it disappeared every step he took. He now stood on a glass portrait of a girl around 15 with blond hair, blue eyes, and also wearing an elegant dress. She was with a black Anthromorphic hedgehog with a red and black cape. This was Maria and Shadow. The boy walked to the center, feeling the warmth of the when, _"Be careful, the closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

The boy turned around to see his shadow rise from the ground and toke shape as a creature with dreadlock-like hair, yellow eyes, and muscle-like body.

"But don't be afraid."

The boy tried to run, but there was nowhere to run. He took out the Sword and fought the creature. After the fight, the boy's sword was gone in a flash, as the black creature slammed its fist into the floor, creating a pool of darkness, swallowing the boy in. the Last words the voice told him before being taken by the darkness was: "You are the one... Who will open the door,"

* * *

The scene now switched to a beautiful view of a rich blue sky and sun. The boy from earlier opened his eyes to see the blue sky and white clouds. The boy said, "The last time I sleep on the island again."

He looked to the open sea and yawned. Before going back to sleep on the sandy floor, two head popped up in his view.

"Whoa!"

The two, who were girls, both looked at the boy and chuckled. The first was a girl about the boy's age. She had hair and violet-blue eyes. She were a white shirt with black surrounding the straps and collar, a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also features a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name is Kairi. The girl on her left was a year older than Kairi. She had blond-brunette hair, brown eyes, a green and blue shirt with California themes on them, blue jean-shorts and white shoes.

"Give me a break, Kairi, Lilly." said the boy

"The blond-brunette girl named Lilly said, "Sora, you lazy bum. We were looking for you. I know I find you snoozing down here."

No you see, there's this huge black thing that swallowed me up. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't," said Sora, but Lilly bonked him on the head. "Ouch!"

"Sora, are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked.

"It wasn't a dream, or was it, I don't know. Boy, what was that place, so bizarre."

"Yeah, sure." said Kairi.

The girls walked past Sora and stared at the endless sea.

"Say Kairi, Lilly, what was your hometown like, you know where you're both from?"

"We told you before Sora, we don't really remember." said Lilly.

"Nothing at all?" he asked

"Nothing." they replied.

"You ever want to go back?" he asked again.

"No, we're pretty much happy here." said Kairi.

"Really?" he asked once more.

"But you know, I would really like to see It." said Lilly.

"I like to see it too, along with any worlds out there. I want to them all!" he said.

The two girls turned their heads and said, "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about us."

Just then, two other kids appeared to Sora, Lilly, and Kairi. The first was a boy with Silver hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a yellow shirt mimicking a tank top with baggy blue jeans connected to suspenders with large shoes. He was Riku, Sora's long time friend. On Riku's left was a girl about Riku's age, with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a light blue top with guitar notes around it, a pair of jean-shorts like Lilly, a pair of white shoes. On her right leg was ankle and around her neck was pendent with the letters HM on them. She was Miley, Sora second longest best friend. Under Miley's and Riku's arms were two long, one for each for them.

"So I guess me and Riku are the only ones working on the raft." said Miley. As she passed Sora, she and tossed their longs to Sora, who didn't catch it and was back on the sandy floor. "I can get you Kairi, but Lilly you're just as lazy as he is," she added to her best friend.

Lilly and Kairi giggled. "So you've you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" said Lilly.

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked.

"Ready go!" said Kairi and Lilly.

On cue, Sora, Riku, and Miley ran across the island, with Lilly and Kairi following, laughing. With that all said and done, it was time to get to work. Kairi and Lilly sent Sora to get three logs. A cloth, and a rope. During the time, he fought Ash, May, and Brock, who even gave him a run for his money when they tripled him. After that, he walked to Miley on the Paopu tree and the two dueled. Miley, since she was younger, always had Sora and Riku to sword fight with, she gained a few tricks from them, even her own style of a battle stance. With Miley Beat and Riku beat as well, Sora gave the items to Kairi and Lilly and return to the paopu tree to watch the sunset.

"So, Kairi's and Lilly's world is out there, right." said Sora.

"Could be, but if not, we'll think of something else." said Riku.

"But how far can a raft take us?"

"Dunno, but we'll find a way." said Miley.

"So, suppose you go to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. It's just, I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then that means ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've had been somewhere else, right?" said Miley.

"I dunno." said Sora, lying on the tree.

"Exactly, that's why we must go out there and find out ourselves. Just sitting won't change anything; it's the same old thing every day. So let's go."

"Wow Miles, you've been thinking a lot lately, have you?" said Lilly.

"Thanks to you Lil, if you and Kairi didn't come here, I've probably would never thought of anything. So, Lilly, Kairi, and you too Sora and Riku, thanks." she said.

"You're welcome." The four said.

As they walked back to the main island, Riku said to Sora, "Tomorrow we collect the preserves for our trip. Don't be sleeping again, got that?"

"I won't." Sora said grinning sheepishly.

With that, Riku followed Kairi and Lilly. Then Miley called Sora back. "Hey Sora!"

Sora turn to Miley was and she tossed a large star shape fruit into Sora open hands. "Didn't you say you always wanted one?" said Miley.

"A paopu fruit?" he asked.

"If two people share one, those people destines become intertwine. They will remain in each other's lives, no matter what. Oh don't give the face; I know you want to try it." Miley said, giving Sora a wink.

"What are you," Sora asked, but Miley laughed and continued home. Sora shrugged and tossed the fruit aside and followed his friends back to mainland.

* * *

Now in a new area, the big castle is in view, this was the world Digital Castle, or Digi Castle for Short. A long time ago, the two parallel worlds of the real world and Digi world were in danger of an ancient evil that threaten both worlds. But thanks to Tai and the Digidestines, they saved the worlds and brought them together. Tai became King of this world, taking Sora, his long time friend, his wife and queen. He appointed Kari, TK, and Davis as leader of the royal knights and court magicians. It was a beautiful morning for the castle, as both TK and Davis and their digimon Patamon and Veemon walk through the Corridor to the throne room, where they greet King Tai. Davis feud with TK over ended man years that the two and Kari are the best of friends. The two boys and digimon came to a large door that when they knocked, it opened a smaller door. They walking and cross the long carpet to Tai's throne.

"Good morning your majesty, it's nice to see you this morn- What!" said Davis.

There was one sitting on the throne, not even Agumon was there. From behind the throne, was boy with brown hair, yellow goggles on his forehead, a blue hoodie, and tan pants. With him was a red dinosaur with a white belly a hazard sign. They were Takato and Guilmon, two of Tai's most loyal servents.

"What are two doing here?" asked TK.

"Where are Tai and Agumon?" asked Davis.

"Sorry, but Tai and Agumon left this morning. They left you this letter." said Takato.

Guilmon gave TK a letter signed with Tai's seal the crest of courage. TK and Davis read the letter and both look to one another. "Kari." They said.

The two and their digimon ran out of the castle and into the garden, where Kari and Gatomon were sleeping. They ran to her saying frantically, "Kari, wake up, this is serious, and we've got trouble."

But Kari and Gatomon just sleep on. TK sweat dropped, but Davis needed his friend up. With one finger in the air, a bolt of lightning hit; shocking the two. Kari looked to see who did and basically shrugging the zap off, said, "Oh, TK, Davis, Patamon, Veemon, good morning."

"No time for mornings Kari, we've got a problem, but you two can't tell anyone." said TK.

"What about queen Sora?" said Gatomon.

"Sorry, not even the queen should know." said Davis.

"And Yohei, what about her?" said Kari.

"No, it's top secret!" yelled TK.

"Uh guys, I don't think It's not secret anymore." pointed out Kari.

"Why?" they asked.

Pointing form their direction were Both Queen Sora and her friend Yohei right behind them, Digimon in tow, with a concern look on their faces. TK and Davis laughed nervously and sweat dropped; knowing the trouble they're in.

**Michael: And that's the first chapter of the X-over. Sorry it's dull, but when you write from Memory, its gets harder. Next Chapter is the second Day at Destiny Islands, Digi Castle again, and the storm. And don't worry, Riku and Kairi will have more lines. Please review. Oh and BBS comes out next week on the 7****th****, can't wait. See you later. **


	3. CH2 DI, Digi Castle and the storm

**Oathkeeper's Kingdom Hearts X-over**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Michael: Now let's begin Chapter 2 of my KH x-over. This chapter features Day 2 of Destiny Islands and Digi Castle as well as the storm. Please review.**

**Chapter 2: Destiny Islands, Digi Castle, and the Storm**

* * *

It was now day 2 of their preparations fir the raft and Sora hopped from his row boat to the Children's Islands' pier. He was greeted by May.

"Morning Sora, have you ever heard of the legend of the Paopu Fruit? They say if you share with someone you really care for, it binds you together, like an unbreakable connection." May Finished.

"That's really interesting. Well I better go see Miley and the others." Said Sora and walked from the pier. May asked, "What's this big project you five are doing?"

Sora smiled and said, "Top secret may, see you later." and Sora headed to the other side of the island. There Riku and Miley were waiting for him.

"And you made it, we thought you sleep all day." joked Riku.

"We were thinking of a name for the raft. Riku's idea was Highwind and mime's is M. Highway." Said Miley

"M. Highway?" Sora asked.

"M for my name, duh. So Sora, what's your name for the raft?" said Miley.

Sora thought about it and said, "SS Sora."

"How about the usual?" said Miley.

"You're on!" the two boys said.

Both Lilly and Kairi turned up to see their friends. "You guys at it again, I guess we'll be the judges. First one to the star and back wins."

"If I win I'm captain, if you win…" said Sora.

"I get to share the Paopu fruit with Kairi." said Riku.

"And if I win, you have to share it with me or Lilly, okay?" she said winking at Sora.

"Huh?" Sora said confused.

"Deal?" the two said.

"Wha, wait a minute…" Sora said stuttering.

"Okay, on my count. Three, two, one, go!" said Lilly and three friends raced off. After a few minutes, Sora was first.

"Alright, that makes two to one!" Sora said, pumping his fist in the air.

Riku folded his arms and said, "Came down Sora, it was only a race. And about the paopu fruit, it was only a joke."

Sora muttered, "You could have told me in the first place."

Sora followed Kairi and Miley to their complete raft. The two girls look to Sora and said, today will collect preserves for the raft. Find three coconuts, a seagull egg, three fish, three mushrooms, and bottle of fresh water, not form the sea. If you need help, come and ask us." said Lilly.

Sora traveled through the islands and collected the three coconuts, three fishes, two mushrooms, a seagulls, and a bottle of fresh water. Sora talked to Ash at the paopu tree. "I've see you gotten stronger, but odds you're still no match for Miley and Riku. May, Brock, and I toke them on the other day, and they whipped us all. Oh well, I just Kairi and Lilly will always count on them."

Sora left the paopu tree isle and went to find the last mushroom/. Sora decided to talk to Brock. "Both me and Ash are going to do some exploring today. You know that secret place on the base of the tree. There's got to something in there, right?"

Sora entered the secret place and at the far end of the cave, he picked up the last mushroom. Sora looks to a picture of himself and two girls. Sora remembered when he was younger when he drew these pictures with Kairi and Lilly. Sora took a rock and drew a hand giving a star shape to Lilly and Kairi. Sora turned to hear a sound.

"Who there?" said Sora, sounding a little afraid.

_"I've come to see the door to this world," said the hooded man._

"Huh?" said Sora.

_"This world has been connected," said a hooded man._

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora.

_"Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed," said the hooded man._

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Where did you come from?" said Sora.

_"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," said the hooded man._

"So, you're from another world!" said Sora shocked.

_"There is so very much to learn… You understand so little," said the hooded man._

"Oh yeah, Well, you'll see. I'm going to get out what's out there,"

_"A meaningless effort... Those who know nothing can understand noting," said the hooded man._

Sora saw the door and the hooded man disappeared. Sora sighed and walked out the Secret place. Sora walked back to Kairi and Lilly to give them the preserves. Sora sees Lilly making something. When Sora gave Kairi the preserves, he asked her what Lilly is dong. "Oh she is making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." said Kairi.

After Sora gave Kairi and Lilly the stuff, the sun was begining to set as only Riku, Miley, and Kairi left the Children's island to return to the main and Lilly look into the sunset.

"You know, Miley's changed a lot." said Lilly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora

"Well… Hey Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us!" she said excited.

"What?" Sora said shocked.

Lilly giggled. "Just kidding!"

"What's gotten into you, you're the one who's changed, Lil."

"Maybe… You know, I was afraid of leave home but now I'm ready. No matter what happens, I always come back right?" said Lilly.

"Yeah, of course." said Sora.

"That's good. Sora, don't ever changed." said Lilly.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

Lilly got up and looked into the sunset. "I just can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be great?"

* * *

Now in Digi Castle—

In the library, Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, Yohei and Hawkmon were reading Tai's letter. Both Takato and Guilmon were sleeping during the reading

_TK and Davis,_

_I'm sorry that I left without a word, but I feel the worlds are in danger. The stars are disappearing one by one, so I left with Agumon. There's someone with a 'key', and this key is to our survival. I want you two and Kari to head to Traverse Town and find a man named Angel; he'll lead you the way, _

_Taichi Kamiya_

_P.S_

_Can you tell Sora I'm sorry? Thanks guys_

After reading the letter, Yohei spoke up. "Oh dear, what does it mean?"

"It means we have to trust Tai. He's helped us saved the Digital world so many times, and we need to help him." said Sora (Digimon).

Kari looked to Davis and TK and said, "I hope Tai's alright."

Davis spoke up. "Your highness, don't worry, we'll find Tai and Agumon and this 'key'."

Sora smiled. "Thank you, all of you."

Davis looks to Yohei and said, "Yohei, will you make sure everyone else is alright."

Yohei smiled. "I will, you be careful now, all of you."

"Oh and to chronicle your travels, he'll accompany you." said Sora and points to the library door. TK and Davis look to see a boy around nine years old. He had light brown hair, brown eyes, a light blue jean-jacket, brown pants, and white sneakers. The three friends were shocked to see him.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely. "My name's Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell at your service."

We hope for your safe return. Please help Tai." said Sora

"Right!" The three friends and Digimon said in a salute.

Now leaving the castle to an underground hanger (with Takato and Guilmon following), the four talked.

"That's very sad Wyatt, your world was swallowed up too?" asked Kari in a shocked voice.

"It was terrible; my family, friends, and I scattered. But for some reason, I was only one to come to this castle." said Wyatt.

"Kari, do you remember the rule?" said TK.

"Yes, when we are in other world, we cannot tell anyone where we're from. We must protect the world order." She said, holding Gatomon in her arms.

"Bingo." said Davis.

Then Kari said something in curious voice. "Do you think we'll get some new clothes when we get there?"

The quartet and Digimon entered the Gummi ship hanger, where two small Digimon run it. They were Terriermon and Lopmon, Digimon to Tamers Henry and Susie Wong. Davis walked to a pipe and said, "Hello up there, Davis Motomiya and Takeru Takaishi to launch crew, anytime you're ready."

The two Digimon obeyed and started up launching the Gummi Ship. The quartet, Takato, Guilmon, Wyatt, and Digimon were in the Gummi ship and Sora and Yohei greeting them off. Davis smiled to Yohei and put thumbs up. The Gummi ship's engines roared as the two boys said, "Blast off!"

The Gummi ship soared from the hanger into the space.

* * *

Now at Destiny Islands at Night—

Sora lay in his bed, thinking about his departure from the islands. He looks to a model of a ship, thinking about Lilly's words: "I just can't wait once we set sail it'll be great."

Sora sighed deeply. Sora has been thinking about his feelings for Lilly, Kairi, and even Miley. He doesn't know who he may love. Sora looks out the window to see a huge storm over the children's island.

"A storm?" Sora asked. Then he realizes, "Oh no, the raft!"

Sora jumped from his window of his house and head to the Children's island, as his mom called him for dinner. Sora was at the children's island as he looks to the swirling darkness.

"What's that?" he asked. He looks to see four boats before him. "That's Miley's boat, and Riku's, Lilly's, and Kairi's!"

Sora gasped to see shadow creatures appearing. Sora took out his toy sword, but no damage was dealt. Sora heard a cry and saw Kairi and Riku were in danger. Sora ran to save them.

"Riku, Kairi!" yelled Sora.

The two look to his friend and said with glee, "Sora!"

The three decided to find Miley and Lilly. They found the secret place sealed with a white door. Riku asked Sora to head to the Paopu Tree to see if they were there. Sora, Riku, and Kairi headed to the Paopu Tree to see Miley string at the roaring sea.

"Miley, where's Lilly, I thought she was with you?" Kairi asked.

"The door has opened." she said softly.

"What?" said the trio.

"The door has opened Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Now we can go to the outside world!" Miley said dramatically.

"What?" But what about Lilly!" said Riku.

"Lilly's coming with us!"

The three friends were shocked.

"Once we go through, we maybe never come back to the islands again. We may never our families again, I'll never see Dad and Jackson again, but this is our last chance, we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" she yelled.

Miley held out her hand to Sora and her friends as they looked worried to her. They rushed to her as they saw her swirled in darkness. They themselves were being swallowed by the darkness as Sora reached out to Miley. But to no avail, the three were taken by the darkness… or so they believe. A flash of light shined through the darkness as Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood back on the paopu tree isle. And on their hands were three key shaped weapons. In Sora's hand was a key-like sword. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade awere silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade is the outline of a crown which matches the crown necklace around Sora's neck. The keychain was a mickey mouse head. The weapon was the kingdom key. In Riku's hand was the same blade, but blue and red. In Kairi's hand was a very unique blade. The blade was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing non-dangerous. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade. A red silken Keychain connects the hilt to the Paopu Fruit. Then a voice from Sora's dream said,

"_Keyblade… Keyblade"_

Not worrying about these unknown weapons, they attacked the shadow creatures. They made it to the secret place with opened its door. They ran to the end of the secret place to see Lilly staring at a wooden door.

"Lilly!" said Sora.

Lilly turned around, but her eyes were dark and emotionless.

"So… ra"

Lilly held out her hand as the door behind her opened as she came to Sora, to only pass though him. The trio were blown from the secret and land back to the ground, to see the island being taken away. They look around to see the large creature appearing. They summoned their weapons and fought it. After it was defeated, the creature floated into the swirling darkness as Sora watched Riku and Kairi were taking into it. Sora held on to part of the raft as he couldn't hold on much longer as he was taken too.

* * *

**Michael: And that ends chapter two. Davis, TK, Kari, the Digimon, and Wyatt leave to Traverse town, Miley has been taken by the darkness and SRK have been taken by the darkness too. And what happened to Lilly? You'll find out soon. And because I need Namine born, something will happen to Kairi that will cause her heart to go to Sora, if those who have played BBS will know what will happen. Next chapter Team Digimon and the SRK trio will begin their search in Traverse Town, meet Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Tara, and fight their first fight together. Oh and the Digimon will fight with their partners, so you'll be seeing a lot of them. OH and what should Wonderland be, I want to do something different. So I hope my reviewer gives me ideas. Please review.**


End file.
